Sick is the New Sane
by InflatedMist
Summary: You all thought you saw the last of me. Well, think again! I'm back and I'm here to stay. I will finish what Billy and Stu started! I will get my 15 minutes of fame! After all, what the media loves is a sole survivor, just ask you know who. Its sick, right? Well, sick is the new sane.


So this is my first fanfic and I'm probably horrible so, yah. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jill Roberts or any of the characters from the Scream franchise (I wish I did though)

Woodsboro Community Hospital

Jill is mad. Extremely mad. Her face was bruised badly but she managed. Dewey has just delivered the news that Sydney is alive. Sydney fucking Prescott is alive! How could she have survived? Jill didn't care anymore.

"What about Kirby? Is she alright? Did she survive?" She asked him but he stayed silent. She probably survived but Jill didn't care. All she cared about was her famous cousin.

Once Dewey left the room to check on his wife, Jill sneakily left her room and went to Sydney's room. Fortunately, no one was guarding the ICU hallway. Everyone was probably too busy trying to save her former best friend, Kirby Reed. No matter, she was sure Kirby won't survive. She made sure to soak Charlie's knife in poison.

In no time, she reached Sydney's room. Its time for her to end Sydney's life. She will be the sole survivor. No one else, only her. She breathed in and silently entered the room.

For a few seconds, Jill took in her surroundings. It was a simple room. The walls were painted white and there was a lot of hospital equipment. She was scanning for something useful when she saw a bedpan. She could use it later on so she remembered where it was kept and went to Sydney.

Jill was approaching her soon-to-be-dead cousin but her eyes suddenly shot open. _NO NO NO! That bitch has lived through three massacres! Its not fair!,_ Jill thought. The psychotic teenager then jumped on the hospital bed and started chocking Sydney.

"You just won't die, will you? Who are you, Michael fucking Myers?" The younger cousin shouted at her older cousin. Why? Sydney was resisting but she was still weak from the injuries Jill inflicted on her giving the teen an advantage.

A few seconds later, the two fell off the bed but still continued their "fight". Jill then sadistically pressed her knee on Sydney's gut making her scream in pain.

The sadistic teen suddenly hid behind a small cabinet when she hears Dewey arriving. Her eyes land on the bedpan she eyed earlier…

Dewey arrives on the scene oblivious of the previous events. He looks around the room when he spots Sydney bleeding and on the floor. He runs towards her when he suddenly feels something hit his head. Jill was standing behind him, holding a bedpan. She hits the Sheriff multiple times in the head til he is knocked out.

Gale and Deputy Hicks arrive shortly after the incident but Jill quickly picks up a gun and points it at the new arrivals.

"Jill, don't do anything stupid" The deputy states. She was probably scared. Who wouldn't be afraid of a psychotic murderer pointing a gun towards you?

"You have to be a hero, don't you? Don't fucking tell me what to do" Jill angrily replies. Oh how she hated everyone right now. She shoots Hicks in the chest. "Killing" her.

"Now get up, bitch. Come on. Move your skinny ass. I'm going to enjoy blowing your head off." She tells Gale. Gale, who is still shocked from all of this, follows Jill's orders.

Gale swallows her fear and asks her if she could say her last words. Jill, distracted with Gale does not realize that Sydney is charging the defibrillator.

"Clear" Gale states.

"Clear?" Jill asks definitely confused.

"Clear" This time, the voice comes from behind her.

The next thing the teen knew, she was knocked out. Sydney used the defibrillator pads to shock her cousin.

The two victims, now safe, tend the now awake Sheriff. However, Jill is still alive.

She then takes a glass shard in a final attempt to kill the trio but Sydney, realizing that they always come back for one last scare, takes Dewey's gun and shoots Jill in the chest. Finally stopping her cousin.

After a few minutes, nurses enter the room. They took Sydney, Gale and Dewey into another room while a few others tried to save Jill.

For hours, doctors and nurses rushed in and out of the room. Finally, their work was done.

* * *

"Is Jill alright? Please tell me she is. Please." You could tell that Sydney is extremely worried just by listening to the tone of her voice and the doctor realizes how much Sydney cares for her cousin.

The doctor smiles at her. "Miss Prescott, don't worry. You're cousin is very much alive."

Sydney smiles at this. Her younger cousin is alive. But frowns when she realizes that Jill has to go to jail for this. She won't have a life. Then she realizes something, all the evidence points to Charlie Walker and Trevor Sheldon.

She thanks the doctor and asks for Dewey. She can't wait to tell Dewey her crazy but clever idea.

"Hi, Sid." Said the Sheriff. Oh, this would be good.

"Dewey, when Jill is out of the hospital. Do you still have to arrest her?" Asks Sydney.

Dewey's smile falls from his face when he realized that Sydney's right. He still has to arrest her.

Sydney then assumes that the answer is Yes, judging from his expression.

"Well" She continues, "No one really knows the truth except for us. There's no evidence that points to Jill…" she trails off, unsure if Dewey will approve of this.

"Go, on." Dewey tells her, definitely interested.

"What if we fake her death?"

* * *

And the prologue is done. Its pretty much what happened in the hospital. I just added my stuff. Wes did say that Jill could be alive so…yah. Here it is.

So, the next chapter takes place 3 years later in a sorority house called Kappa Kappa Ta. Yes, it is a crossover. With what show? That I won't tell you. But, there is a clue…Well, bye awesome nerds.


End file.
